Pinky Promise
by chanbackhug
Summary: Hari-hari yang dijalani oleh Chan semakin tidak tenang semenjak seseorang yang teramat licik bernama Kwon Soonyoung masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Kakaknya yang mengidap dua phobia akibat pengalaman traumatis masa kecil, Jihoon, adalah taruhannya. Salah langkah, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Jihoon. A SEVENTEEN Fanfiction. Family. Tragedy. Violence.


_Hari-hari yang dijalani oleh Chan semakin tidak tenang semenjak seseorang yang teramat licik bernama Kwon Soonyoung masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Kakaknya yang mengidap dua phobia akibat pengalaman traumatis masa kecil, Jihoon, adalah taruhannya. Salah langkah, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Jihoon._ **  
**  
 _**  
_  
 **Pinky Promise  
a storyline made by chanbackhug**

Main Casts : Lee Chan, Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung (SEVENTEEN)  
Supporting Casts : Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui, Hong Jisoo (SEVENTEEN)  
Rating : T  
Genre : Family, Tragedy, Violence  
PoV : First Person (Chan)

* * *

Asap putih tipis menguar keluar dari mulut orang di hadapanku. Terlihat sebatang sigaret diapit oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Dengan sebelah kaki yang diangkat dan dagu sedikit terangkat, ia angkat suara.

"Apa maumu?"

Sebenarnya, orang di hadapanku saat ini terlihat seperti orang baikㅡbila rambutnya tidak dinaikkan, terutama dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit berisi itu. Akan tetapi, siapa sangka bahwa karakternya berbeda 180° dengan kontur wajahnya?

"Kau belum membayarku."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah tawa kecil, tawa sarkastik. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, raut wajahnya berubah. Lebih mengintimidasi.

"Kau serius? Masih kurang satu orang yang belum kauㅡmaksudku, kalian habisi."

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kalau kau mau menagihku, pastikan kau telah menghabisi mereka semua."

Kini giliran aku yang tertawa singkat. Singkat sekali. Sepertinya ia sudah merasa hebat sekarang. Aku memajukan tubuhku, sedikit mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap kedua orbsnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingat? Perjanjian kita. Saat aku membunuh setengah dari mereka, kau akan menggajiku."

Ia terlihat panik sesaat. Akan tetapi, ia menutupinya dengan seringaian untuk mengintimidasi. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu manjur bagiku, karena aku dapat membaca raut wajah dan sering melakukannya.

"Kau mau melawanku? Silakan saja. Aku akan menggajimu dengan satu syarat."

Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Kakakmu."

Dengan sigap wajahku mengeras. Tanganku kukepalkan. Tidak akan kurelakan kakakku bagi orang bejat di hadapanku ini. Meskipun aku sendiri bukan orang baik-baik, tetapi setidaknya aku tidak bertindak sesuai kemauanku sendiri.

"Kwon Soonyoung, aku akan membunuhmu bila kau menyentuhnya."

* * *

Berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran tidaklah mudah. Aku bahkan tak yakin ini dapat disebut profesi atau , kau harus merahasiakan ini dari siapapun, termasuk orang terdekatmu. Dalam kasusku, kakakkulah orang tersebut.

"Kau mau latihan lagi? Hari ini hari Minggu."

"Tidak, aku hanya akan berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Oh ya, minggu depan aku akan pulang larut karena aku akan tampil."

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulutku itu kebohongan semata. Bakat menari dalam diriku dapat ditemukan, tetapi terbuang sia-sia karena _orang bejat_ itu. Salahkan juga keadaan ekonomi kami yang membuatku mau tidak mau memilih jalan yang salah.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Baru beberapa saat setelah kulangkahkan kakiku, terdengar suara lembut memanggilku.

"Chan, kau hari ini tidak pulang larut, kan? Hanya minggu depan saja, kan?"

Raut wajahnya mengguratkan perasaan khawatir yang dalam. Informasi saja, kakakku memiliki _agoraphobia_ sekaligus _autophobia_. Ini sedikit rumit, aku akui.

Intinya, ia tidak bisa berada di tempat umum atau tempat yang tidak aman, maupun tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang ia kenal atau tempat dimana hanya ada dirinya saja. Biasanya, ia akan pergi ke rumah tetangga sebelah rumah, Jisoo, yang tinggal sendirian.

"Tentu saja."

"Janji?"

"Janji. Kau hari ini akan ke rumah Jisoo lagi?"

Anggukan kepalanya tertangkap oleh kedua orbsku. Kakinya menapak, membawa tubuh mungilnya ke sebelah tubuhku. Kami pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Beberapa langkah kami tempuh, hingga sampai ke rumah Jisoo. Sakelar bel ditekan, dan beberapa saat kemudian tetanggaku yang bernama Jisoo itu menampakkan dirinya.

"Oh, Jihoon, kau akan berada di rumahku lagi? Bukankah hari ini hari Minggu?"

"Aku sedang ingin berkumpul bersama teman-temanku. Menikmati waktu, mungkin juga akan membahas mengenai penampilan minggu depan."

"Oh, kalau begitu, kami masuk dulu ya."

Jisoo dan kakakku terlihat melambaikan tangan mereka, sehingga kubalas dengan lambaian tangan juga.

* * *

Supermarket kecil, tempat aku mendudukkan diriku saat ini. Ku biasa bertemu dengan teman-temankuㅡ _si bejat_ Kwon tidak termasukㅡdi tempat ini. Penjaga kasir hafal dengan kami, mengingat banyaknya momen kami berkumpul di supermarket ini melebihi jumlah jari tangan.

Hari ini suhu di kotaku cukup dingin untuk membuat tubuhku menggigil. Aku menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tanganku, berusaha membuat diriku merasa lebih hangat dengan panas hasil gesekan kedua telapak tanganku. Seketika timbul perasaan menyesal dalam diriku karena tidak membawa jaketku. Meskipun tipis, setidaknya bisa menghangatkan tubuh dan tidak perlu menghangatkan diri dengan membuat gesekan-gesekan.

"Minghao belum datang?"

Suara tersebut, milik Junhui, membuatku tersentak seketika. Junhui dan orang yang ia sebutkanㅡMinghao, adalah orang-orang yang bernasib sama sepertiku, dalam artian sama-sama menjadi anak buah Kwon. _  
_  
"Kau punya mata, kan? Silakan lihat sendiri."

"Whoa, _calm down_. Aku hanya bertanya."

Begitulah sosok Junhui. Sedikit berlagak asik dan sering mencampur kosakatanya dengan bahasa Inggris.

Seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kami pun datang tak lama semenjak pembicaraan akhirku dengan Junhui. Kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati kami, lalu ia pun duduk di sebelah Junhui.

" _So, who's our last target_?"

Kurasa aku tak perlu menginformasikan siapa yang baru saja angkat suara, bukan?

"Jeon Wonwoo. Aku sudah mencari informasi sedikit mengenainya. Kulit putih, tinggi, mata tajam, rambut hitam. Seringkali dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya. Dari distrik Cheongdam, berkuliah di _Hongik University_ , biasanya pergi ke Sinchon sebelum pulang. Biasanya ia akan kembali ke apartemennya sekitar pukul 9 malam."

Aku dan Junhui terdiam, berusaha meresapi dan memahami biodata Wonwoo yang dibacakan oleh Minghao. Junhui berdeham singkat.

" _Anyway_ , apa masalah Wonwoo dengan Kwon?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti. Minghao pun tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri bahwa ia mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan.

"Entahlah, sejauh data yang kudapat, ia adalah anak yang di _bully_ , tetapiㅡ"

Perkataan Minghao terpotong oleh dering telepon genggamku yang tergolong kurang elit. Oh ayolah, aku mengalami krisis finansial, tidak mungkin aku sanggup membeli ponsel yang harganya selangit. Untuk berharap membeli ponsel yang derajatnya lebih tinggi saja sepertinya tak sanggup.

Kwon yang menghubungiku.

 _"Chan, babat habis Wonwoo. Secepatnya. Besok, jika perlu. Ia mencuri gadisku."_

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja secara sepihak. Kutapap layar ponselku dengan perasaan kesal.

" _Shit_ , seenaknya sendiri."

Perkataanku yang barusan mengundang rasa penasaran Minghao dan Junhui.

" _What did he say_?"

"Secepatnya menghabisi Wonwoo, katanya ia pernah mencuri gadis si Kwon. Besok, jika perlu."

"Kalimat terakhirmu sedikit mengerikan."

"Aku tahu. Kau pikir mengapa aku menyumpahinya bila tidak karena itu?"

Junhui mengedikkan kedua bahunya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan.

"Entah. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Wonwoo mencuri gadisnya. Kalian tahu sendiri kan Kwon itu bagaimana. Posesif dan abusif. Siapa yang mau dan tahan dengan orang seperti itu?"

Aku dan Minghao menganggukkan kepala kami, tanda menyetujui pernyataan Junhui barusan. Tak bisa bersantai, aku memposisikan tubuhku dan mengubah raut wajahku agar lebih terlihat lebih serius.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana sekarang juga. Harus."

* * *

Langit telah gelap. Aku menekan bel rumah tetanggaku, mengeluarkan bunyi yang terlampau familiar di telingaku. Tak menunggu lama, terlihatlah dua sosok yang sangat aku kenali. Ucapan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal kulontarkan pada sang pemilik rumah, dan ia balas dengan ucapan selamat tinggal juga.

Aku kembali menapakkan kakiku, kali ini tak sendirian. Aku dan kakakku menapakkan kaki di pekarangan rumah kami hingga tiba di depan pintu rumah kami yang berukuran tidak besar itu.

"Kau berkata tidak akan pulang larut."

Kakakku memanyunkan bibirnya, yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut saat ini. Aku tersenyum. Tanganku tergerak untuk membuka kenop pintu rumah.

"Maaf, penampilanku dimajukan besok dan berganti lokasi di Sinchon, sehingga aku harus latihan keras."

Tampaklah ruangan-ruangan di rumahku yang kecil ini. Hanya ada kamar kecil dengan dua kasur lipat, dapur dan meja makan mini, serta kamar mandi. Tak ada televisi maupun sofa, kakakku juga tidak memiliki telepon seluler karena ia tak pernah keluar rumah, selain ke rumah Jisoo tentu saja.

Kakakku terlebih dahulu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, duduk di depan meja makan. Dengan gestur tangannya, ia mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia akan membuka suatu pembicaraan, sehingga aku pun mendudukkan diriku.

"Chan ..."

"Hmm?"

Siapapun yang melihat raut wajahnya saat ini pasti akan merasa bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Katakan saja."

Tatapan ragu diberikan kepadaku. Kuanggukkan kepalaku untuk meyakinkannya. Ia pun membuka bibir tipisnya dan mengutarakan pendapatnya secara jujur.

"Aku ... ingin melihatmu. Sudah berkali-kali kau tampil, tetapi aku tak pernah melihat barang sekalipun. Aku ingin melihat adik kecilku ini tampil."

Mataku melebar seketika. Malapetaka besar bila ia tahu aku tidak benar-benar tampil dan yang yang selama ini aku bicarakan hanya omong kosong. Setidaknya, aku masih memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk melarangnya melihatku, yaitu dengan menyangkut-pautkan segalanya dengan _phobia_ nya.

"Iya sih ..., tetapi aku ingin sekali."

Kakakku memang keras kepala.

"Jihoon, _phobia_ itu bukan main-main. Kau keluar rumah artinya kau menantang kedua _phobia_ mu. Bagaimana kalau kau disana mual lalu tiba-tiba ada orang asing mendatangimu dan kau diculㅡ"

Aku menghentikan perkataanku. Bicaraku sepertinya sedikit kelewatan, terutama dengan menyebutkan nama kakakku secara terang-terangan. Meskipun aku tak pernah memanggil kakakku dengan honorifik, tetapi memanggil seseorang yang kuhormati dengan nama adalah tidak sopan. Kini, pandangan matanya kosong. Mau tidak mau, aku juga teringat kejadian masa kecil kami itu.

Kejadian yang membuatnya trauma dan memiliki _phobia_ seperti sekarang.

Kejadian sama yang juga merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku.

* * *

 ** _ㅡ_ _Flashback_ _ㅡ_** _  
_  
 _"Chan, temani aku ke sana!"_

 _Baik dari segi kontur wajah maupun perilaku, kakakku itu terlihat lebih seperti anak-anak dibandingkan dengan diriku. Ini bukan sugestiku semata, berkali-kali teman dari orang tua kami berpikir bahwa aku adalah anak sulung._

 _"Tapi ayah dan ibu menyuruh kita untuk tetap disini karena langit sudah mulai gelap."_

 _"Ayolah, sebentar saja!"_

 _Ia menatapku dengan_ eye smile _andalannya, membuatku terpaksa menganggukkan kepalaku. Tangannya menarik tanganku, berjalan menuju stan makanan manis kecil di pinggir jalan. Berjajar stoples-stoples makanan manis di stan tersebut. Perpaduan warna antar stoples membuat stan itu terlihat mencolok, tetapi menarik._

 _"Halo, adik kecil! Ada yang mau dibeli? Mau mencoba_ tester _nya dulu?"_

 _Itulah kata sang penjual kepada kami, seraya menyodorkan dua batang permen lolipop kepada kami. Sebagai anak kecil, tentu saja mata kami berbinar-binar tanda tertarik. Masing-masing dari kami meraih sebatang lolipop, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang penjual._

 _Kami berdua memasukkan benda manis itu ke mulut masing-masing. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Sepersekian menit setelah permen tersebut menyentuh indera perasaku, kurasakan kepalaku sangat pening. Akan tetapi, kutepis pikiran itu dengan sugesti bahwa tubuhku memang dalam keadaan kurang sehat saat itu._

 _"Chan, kau tidak pusing?"_

 _Ternyata tidak hanya aku saja yang merasa seperti itu. Sugestiku tadi tak berlaku lagi saat ini. Tak mungkin semua ini hanyalah kebetulan semata, pasti ada orang lain yang turut andil dalam hal ini. Contohnya, sang penjual._

 _Pening di kepalaku semakin parah. Bahkan, mataku mulai mengabur sekarang. Kurasakan sepasang tangan melingkari dadaku. Bukan dekapan yang hangat, melainkan dekapan yang kasar._

 _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

 _"Jihoon! Chan!"_

 _Itu suara orang tuaku. Dengan kekuatan yang kumpulkan, aku memicingkan kedua orbsku, berusaha memfokuskan mataku agar dapat melihat dengan mata berakomodasi maksimum, yang seharusnya dapat membuat objek terlihat lebih jelas. Sayang, semua sia-sia. Aku hanya dapat melihat siluet dua orang yang berlari ke arah kami. Akan tetapi, ada dua siluet lain yang mendekati mereka._

 _Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan ini. Apa daya, kekuatan anak kecil tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan orang dewasa. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke samping, dan kudapati kakakku tak melawan. Kurasa ia sudah tak sadarkan diri._

 _Tak kuasa menahan tubuhku untuk tetap tersadar, akhirnya aku pun tak sadarkan diri, menyusul kakakku. Hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah salah satu dari orang tuaku mendapat kepalan tangan oleh dua siluet tak dikenal._

* * *

 _Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan. Tangan dan kakiku dalam keadaan terikat. Mulutku disumpal oleh kain yang melilit mulut dan kepalaku, membuat kain itu basah karena terjadi kontak langsung antara kain dan salivaku._

 _Ruangan ini cukup gelap, tetapi aku masih dapat melihat. Kakakku masih tak sadarkan diri di sebelahku. Dari kejauhan, tampak punggung seorang pria dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang sedang berbicara di telepon._

 _"Pilihlah satu dari dua opsi yang akan kuberikan._ Trafficking _, atau jual organ?"_

 _Sesuatu sedang terjadi saat ini. Menepis semua pikiran burukku, aku mendengarkan ucapan orang tersebut meski tak begitu keras. Setidaknya, ruangan ini sunyi sehingga suara pria tersebut tak terdistorsi._

 _"Cepat jawab. Aku takut anak-anak kecil ini bangun."_

 _Firasat burukku kembali mendatangiku, mengatakan bahwa kami, aku dan kakakku, adalah objek dalam percakapan pria itu._

 _"Mereka berdua laki-laki. Mungkin berumur 6 tahun."_

 _Tak salah lagi, pasti kami. Firasat yang tadinya berusaha kutepis, justru merupakan kenyataan tak terelakkan. Dengan tenagaku, aku berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tanganku, sayangnya tak berhasil._

 _"Begitukah? Baik, aku akan menjual mereka di pasar gelap."_

 _Sosok itu berbalik, sepertinya hendak menghampiri kami._

 _"Sudah bangun?"_

 _Kuberi pria itu tatapan tajam. Kupaksakan diriku untuk berbicara dan meronta meskipun pengucapanku kurang jelas._ _Pria dihadapanku hanya tertawa sarkastik, sembari melihatku berkutat untuk melepaskan diri._

 _"Tidak akan kulepaskan dirimu, nak."_

 _"_ Sial _, tidak akan kumaafkan kau!"_

 _Jangan terkejut dengan omonganku yang sedikit kasar untuk anak benarnya bahwa aku merupakan anak yang cukup penurut, tetapi mengendalikan emosi bukanlah keahlianku. Kakakku pun juga melontarkan kata-kata pedas ketika terancam, tetapi itu bukanlah sifat aslinya. Ia adalah seorang tsundere._

 _Sebuah tangan besar dan kuat mencengkram rambutku. Ditariknya rambutku ke belakang, membuat kepalaku mendongak menatap pria berpostur tubuh gagah tersebut._

 _"Dengar ya anak kecil, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganmu, maupun orang disebelahmu ini. Jadi, jangan membuatku emosi."_

 _Cengkraman itu dilepaskan, membuat kepalaku tertunduk. Akan tetapi, kudongakkan kembali kepalaku dan besuara. Melampiaskan amarah dan kekesalanku. Kilat kemarahan terpancar jelas melalui kedua orbsku._

 _"Ada apa ini?"_

 _Suara kakakku terdengar. Ia terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan sesaat. Pria besar yang perhatiannya tertuju kepadaku sebelumnya, melangkahkan kaki ke arah kakakku dan menarik dagunya secara kasar._

 _"Oh hai, anak kecil yang satu lagi. Kau terlihat lebih baik daripada anak_ brutal _di sebelahmu itu."_

 _Kakakku membuang muka kasar, lalu menatap pria itu tajam, sama seperti pandangan mata yang kuberikan pada pria itu tadi. Perbedaannya, kakakku terlihat sedikit ketakutan, tetapi berusaha ia tutupi._

 _"_ Sial _, menjijikan sekali. Pergi kau, orang terkutuk! Jangan sentuh aku lagi!"_

 _Muncullah sifat kakakku saat menghadapi bahaya. Kata-katanya jauh lebih pedas dan kasar daripadaku, tetapi ia hanya berusaha mengintimidasi dengan kata-kata, sedangkan aku bisa bertindak kasar._

 _"Wah, perkiraanku salah besar ternyata. Kau lebih pedas daripada anak di sebelahmu._ Menarik _."_

 _"Jangan macam-macam dengan kami."_

 _Pria itu kembali berada di hadapanku setelah aku angkat suara. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia berjongkok di hadapanku. Tak seperti tadi, yang bahkan sama sekali tak berniat untuk membungkuk._

 _"Tidak usah banyak omong. Kalian itu sedang diikat, tidak bisa apa-apa."_

 _Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, pria ini sedikit bodoh. Tangan dan badan kami diikat dengan kursi, tetapi tidak kaki kami. Kedua kaki kami memang diikat, tetapi tidak diikat dengan kursi sehingga bisa diayunkan. M_ _engingat kursi yang kami duduki cukup tinggi, kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menendang wajah pria dihadapanku._

 _"_ Shit _!"_

 _Pria itu memegang pangkal hidungnya dan menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan. Aku tidak merasa menendang dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, tetapi kusanggah perasaanku itu ketika melihat pangkal hidungnya yang sedikit berwarna biru keunguan ketika pria itu melepaskan tangannya._

 _"_ Kurang ajar _!"_

 _Dengan emosi meluap, pria itu menendang kursiku, membuat kursiku terjatuh. Kakakku juga diperlakukan sama sepertiku. Untungnya, kepala kami tidak terbentur lantai terlebih dahulu._

 _"Kurasa seperti ini lebih baik."_

 _Pria itu berbalik, sepertinya hendak meninggalkan kami. Akan tetapi, kakakku kembali angkat suara dan membuat pria itu kembali naik darah._

 _"_ Dasar pengecut _! Begini saja sudah kewalahan, dengan anak kecil pula."_

 _Ditekannya kedua pipi kakakku dengan satu tangan._

 _"Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak melukai kalian, anak kecil. Jangan membuatku naik darah!"_

 _"Apa gunanya tidak melukai kami bila kau akan menjual kami nantinya?"_

 _Kakakku dan pria itu menatapku secara bersamaan. Dilepasnya tekanan pada kedua pipi kakakku._ _Aku lupa bila hanya aku yang tahu akan hal ini. Pria tersebut memicingkan matanya. Mengerti apa kata-kata yang dituntut pria itu untuk aku suarakan, aku pun kembali membuka mulutku._

 _"Kau mengatakannya di telepon tadi."_

 _Kakakku masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Sepertinya, kejadian hari ini akan sangat berat untuk diproses oleh otak anak kecil._

 _"Benar, aku akan menjual kalian. Melihat mukamu, kurasa kau belum tahu, jadi persiapkanlah mental kalian!"_

 _"Dimana orang tua kami?"_

 _Itu suara kakakku. Pria itu bungkam, tidak membalas._

 _"Jawab,_ bodoh _!"_

 _"Orang tua? Kalian tidak punya sekarang, haha! Sudahlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku akan memanggil anak buahku untㅡ"_

 _"Diam di tempat! Anda ditahan!"_

 _Tiba-tiba, ada sekumpulan orang dengan pistol di tangan mereka, sepertinya aparat. Pria yang menculik kami tadi berusaha untuk kabur, tetapi gagal. Salah satu anggota aparat memasang borgol pada tangannya. Tampaknya mereka juga telah berhasil menemukan sekutunya, karena sejauh yang tertangkap mataku, ada beberapa orang lain yang diborgol, sama sepertinya._

 _Kakakku memusatkan perhatiannya padaku dan membuka mulutnya. Dengan suaranya yang lembut, ia menyebut namaku. Y_ ang tadinya menatap gerombolan manusia di hadapanku, kini yang tampak di mataku hanyalah wajah kakakku.

 _"Berjanjilah padaku. Mulai saat ini, kau akan terus bersamaku."_

 _"Janji."_

 _Jari kelingking kami tidak saling bertautan, tentu saja. Kami dalam keadaan terikat. Akan tetapi, janji itu tetap kami pegang._

 _Dari segerombolan aparat tersebut, tiba-tiba seorang anak berlari ke arah kami._

 _"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Aku tadi melihat kalian disekap, jadi aku menghubungi polisi."_

 _"Kami tidak apa-apa, tetapi tolong lepaskan tali dan kain kami."_

 _Akulah yang berkata seperti itu. Anak itupun memberdirikan kursi kami dan melucuti tali dan kain yang melilit kami._

 _"Namaku Jisoo!"_

 ** _ㅡ_ _Flashback End_ _ㅡ_**

* * *

"Maafkan aku."

Perkataanku barusan sukses membuat kakakku kembali berada di alam sadarnya. Diawali dengan tawa canggung, ia pun bersuara.

"Haha, ya tak apa."

Hening. Wajahnya saat ini benar-benar terlihat kurang nyaman, aku merasa bersalah.

"ㅡtetapi aku ingin melihatmu."

"Tidak, Jihoon."

"Jangan membantahku dan jangan menyebut namaku, aku lebih tua darimu."

Ia menatapku sedikit tajam, mengisyaratkanku untuk tidak menolak permintaannya. Dalam situasi ini, melarang secara tegas tak akan berbuah apa-apa. Harus dilakukan metode lain, yaitu dengan menampakkan sisi sensitif diriku.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Tolong, sekali ini saja, turutilah aku. Aku hanya ... tak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Memang benar bahwa aku khawatir akan dirinya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku berbohong mengenai penampilan itu. Kurasakan tangan besar nan hangat itu mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapatinya tersenyum.

* * *

"Kalian lama sekali! Sudah pukul berapa ini?"

Junhui dan aku membersut. Jam saat ini menunjukkan pukul 7:30 malam, masih ada cukup waktu selama satu setengah jam, membuat kami tak menemukan alasan Minghao membentak. Bagaimanapun, hari ini subway penuh sesak, tentu saja butuh waktu lebih untuk tiba ke tempat ini.

"Maaf, maaf. Langsung ke rencana saja."

Minghao memutar mata malas. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menunjuk papan penunjuk jalan yang berwarna biru.

" _Hongik University_ di sebelah kiri. Wonwoo pasti datang dari arah kiri."

Tangannya beralih dan menunjuk sebuah lokasi yang dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang.

"Itu adalah tempat biasa orang tampil. Wonwoo biasanya menonton penampilan di tempat itu."

"Bagaimana dengan bius kita?"

"Bukankah itu akan lama bila kita menggunakan bius?"

" _You're right_ , tetapi tipe-tipe orang yang kurang ekspresif susah untuk dibujuk. Ini satu-satunya cara. Aku sudah siapkan. Lagipula, kita pernah terlambat sehari dan Kwon menoleransinya."

Diam. Tak ada yang bersuara semenjak Junhui berbicara. Kami semua memperhatikan trotoar seberang jalan, melihat tanda-tanda adanya Wonwoo atau tidak.

"Itu dia."

Kami semua mengikutinya diam-diam. Wonwoo sampai ke lokasi yang sebelumnya ditunjuk oleh Minghao, dan ia diam untuk menikmati penampilan yang disuguhkan di tempat itu. Junhui menyiapkan bius yang akan digunakan, dan Minghao pun mendekati Wonwoo..

"Permisi, apakah kau Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Benar. Ada perlu apa?"

"Bisakah saya berbicara sebentar dengan Anda? Mungkin bisa berpindah ke tempat yang sedikit lebih sepi agar tidak terganggu oleh suara musik?"

"Tentu saja."

Minghao dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan menuju lokasi yang sedikit lebih gelap, dekat dengan posisiku dan Junhui. Minghao memulai basa-basi singkatnya. Setelah menerima kode dari Minghao, aku pun mengunci tangan Wonwoo dan Junhui menyekapnya. Tak menunggu lama, Wonwoo pun tak sadarkan diri. Aku pun menelepon Jisoo, bahwa aku tak pulang hari ini.

 _"Halo?"  
_  
"Oh Jisoo, hari ini kurasa aku tidak pulang. Tolong beritahu Jihoon ya."

 _"Ok, akan aku sampaikan padanya."  
_

* * *

Langit masih gelap karena saat ini dini hari, tetapi Wonwoo tak kunjung sadarkan diri meskipun bius yang diberikan Junhui tidak begitu kuat. Akan tetapi, tidak lama kemudian, Wonwoo menggeliat. Kami bertiga maju untuk memperkecil jarak dengan Wonwoo.

"Sudah bangun? _In case if you're wondering_ , kau berada di suatu tempat, yang tidak akan kau ketahui."

Wonwoo menatap kami satu per satu lalu tersenyum, entah apa arti senyuman itu. Kontras sekali dengan target yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Wonwoo tidak terlihat ketakutan atau reaksi lainnya. Ia sangat tenang dan tak berontak.

"Kalian pasti anak buah Soonyoung, aku benar?"

Kami bertiga saling bertatap-tatapan. Baru saja ia sadarkan diri, dan tidak ada dari kami yang membahas maupun menyinggung nama Kwon.

"Jangan heran. Aku adalah anak yang di _bully_ , kuyakin kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Satu-satunya temanku adalah seorang gadis, yang disukai oleh Soonyoung. Ia sangat dekat denganku, dan aku beberapa kali mendapati Soonyoung melirikku dengan pandangan sinis ketika aku sedang bersamanya. Anak-anak yang lain hanya sekedar mem _bully_ di kampus, tetapi tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini, jadi pasti Soonyounglah dalangnya."

Jeda singkat.

"Bunuh saja aku, tak apa. Aku malas hidup di dunia, aku hanyalah bahan _bully_ teman-teman seangkatanku."

Tipikal anak ter _bully_ , selalu ingin mengakhiri hidup. Dangkal sekali pikiran mereka. Bagaimanapun, ia akan meninggal juga meskipun tidak bunuh diri, kan? Berkat kami.

Terdengar dering telepon, dari biasanya Jisoo menghubungiku. Bila aku bercakap-cakap dengan Jisoo melalui telepon, maka akulah yang menghubunginya terlebih dahulu

 _"Oh Chan, maaf aku menelepon pada waktu yang tidak tepat, untunglah kau terjaga. Nyaris saya aku tidak ingat untuk memberi tahumu. Kau punya teman bernama Kwon Soonyoung atau siapalah itu, kan?"_

Dahiku mengerut. Kejutan kedua, setelah Wonwoo. Tak pernah sedetik pun aku mengucapkan nama _terkutuk_ itu.

"Iya, kenapa?"

 _"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu ia datang untuk bertemu Jihoon, ada perlu di suatu tempat. Katanya ia temanmu, jadi kupikir Jihoon mengenalnya. Ia juga tidak menunjukkan komplikasi_ phobia _nya, jadi aku izinkan."  
_  
 _Shit_. Mau dibawa kemana kakakku?

" _Agoraphobia_ itu lebih mengarah ke takut dengan tempat umum atau tempat yang tidak aman, Josh, bukan takut dengan orang asing. Oh, kau tak tahu mereka ke mana?"

 _"Tidak. Sebentar_ _ㅡ_ _orang asing?"  
_  
"Jihoon tak mengenalnya. Aku tutup sambungannya ya."

Ada apa dengan semua ini? Otakku kembali memproses informasi-informasi yang kuterima melalui indera pendengaranku. Tak dapat dicegah, pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan. Kali ini, aku tak berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiranku yang berkelana. Sebab aku tahu satu, apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kwon bukanlah hal yang main-main.

" _Fuck_!"

Aku mencari kontak Kwon di ponselku dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesaat aku menyesal mengapa kakakku tidak memiliki ponsel. Kini, aku harus berusaha ekstra untuk melacaknya. Kontak bernama 여우 같은 놈* itu tertangkap oleh mataku. Dengan sigap, aku membuat sambungan telepon dengannya. Begitu Kwon mengangkat sambunganku, aku mencercanya tanpa babibu.

"Ya, Kwon! Di mana kau, hah? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kakakku?"

Tawa sarkastik terdengar dari seberang.  
 _  
"Cepat sekali kau mengetahui aku yang membawanya pergi. Hebat, hebat. Ia sedang tertidur saat ini. Tenang, ia tak akan tidur lama."  
_  
Aku mengerti betul bila tertidur itu bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Pasti dalam pengaruh bius.

"Jawab aku, _bodoh_!"

 _"Kau tak ingat? Kau melawanku, Jihoon korbannya. Kau tidak membunuh Wonwoo sesuai_ deadline _yang aku tentukan, aku anggap kau melawanku."  
_  
Tidak jarang aku berpikir, apa salah orang tuanya hingga dikaruniai anak tidak tahu diri seperti orang yang berada di seberang telepon saat ini. _Deadline_ baru saja ia berikan sehari sebelumnya. Apakah pantas orang seperti itu disebut manusia? Kurasa tidak.

 _"Aku akan memberimu kemudahan. Manfaatkan petunjuk yang aku berikan ini baik-baik.. Berjalanlah 5 blok ke arah timur dari tempat dimana masa lampau mempertemukan penggertak dengan ketidakbebasan._ Good luck _!"_

Ah, teka teki. Hal yang sangat tidak aku sukai, mengingat otakku tidak dapat bekerja sama denganku bila menghadapi tantangan yang mengharuskan untuk _berpikir_. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mendorongku untuk memecahkan teka teki ini. Rasa sayang terhadap kakakku yang teramat besar.

"Masa lampau mempertemukan penggertak dengan ketidakbebasan ..."

Kuulang kalimat itu berkali-kali, berusaha meminta dewi fortuna untuk memberi pencerahan. Secara tidak sadar, aku berjalan teratur dalam lintasan melingkar. Mendadak, aku terpikir akan sesuatu.

"Penggertak, orang jahat, suka mengacam. Ketidakbebasan, terkurung. Orang jahat terkurung. Pasti penjara. Tetapi, tidak hanya ada satu penjara di Seoul. Masa lampau yang mempertemukan. Ini sedikit ambigu. Tentu saja orang dipenjara karena perbuatan masa lalu."

Masih dalam lintasanku, aku berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat dari teka-teki Kwon. Tahu sekali orang itu bahwa aku tak pandai dalam hal seperti ini.

"Apakah mungkin ... masa lampau, masa lalu, penjara yang sudah tidak digunakan? _I got it_!"

Teka teki telah terpecahkan. Segera aku angkat kaki dari lokasi penculikan Wonwoo. Menaiki subway menuju distrik Dongnimmun. Di dekat distrik tersebut ada _Seodaemun Prison_ , cukup terkenal.

Tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai, aku berlari kencang untuk mencapai tujuanku. Gedung tak terpakai, setinggi 6 lantai. Aku belum benar-benar sampai hingga aku melihat batang hidung kakakku.

Di lantai paling atas, tempat terbuka, aku mendapati kakakku dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut dilakban. Terdapat lampu berdiri yang menerangi kakakku. Meskipun sedikit remang, aku dapat melihat bekas sayatan di pipi kanannya. Ia menangis. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kulitnya.

Kudekati kakakku itu, setengah berlari. Sialnya, sebuah suara yang berasal dari ponsel di pangkuannya menghentikan langkahku.

 _"Sabar, sabar. Bila kau tidak mendengarkanku, aku akan menembakmu di tempat."  
_  
Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru, berusaha menangkap sosok yang berbicara di seberang. Tak ada gunanya. Masih dini hari. Langit masih terlalu gelap, aku tak dapat melihat jelas. Ingin sekali aku membantahnya, tetapi ku teringat akan sifatnya yang tidak main-main jika menyangkut kekerasan, meskipun ia tak pernah benar-benar mencabut nyawa seseorang.

 _"Tak ada gunanya mengedarkan pandanganmu seperti itu, kau takkan melihatku."  
_  
"Katakan apa yang kau mau, _brengsek_!"

 _"Buka lakban yang menutup mulut Jihoon."  
_  
Aku pun mendekat. Kubuka lakban kakakku. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, terlihat sangat tidak sehat. Produksi keringatnya semakin berlebih. Kakakku memaksakan dirinya untuk buka mulut.

"Chan ... pergilah ... dari sini ..."

"Tidak akan."

"Disini ... tidak aman ..."

"Dan mengorbankan dirimu ke si _brengsek_ itu? Tidak."

Ponsel di pangkuan kakakku berbunyi lagi.

 _"Cukup memanggilku dengan panggilan merendahkan itu."  
_  
"Itu merupakan kata ameliorasi karena subjeknya adalah kau."

Kutebak, beberapa sekon lagi ia akan tertawa sarkastik dengan suaranya yang tidak merdu sama sekali itu. Sudah ingat di luar kepala bahwa ia akan tertawa ketika terancam.

 _"Haha ... Lucu, lucu. Seburuk itukah aku? Kau mau cari perkara denganku?"  
_  
Benar apa yang aku katakan, bukan? Ia akan tertawa.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau."

Langsung saja aku mengutarakan pikiranku. Tidak ada gunanya membalas perkataannya. Api bila diberi bahan bakar akan semakin besar. Kwon Soonyoung bila ditanggapi akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letupan pistol yang sangat nyaring. Artinya, suara ini bukan berasal dari ponsel di pangkuan kakakku.

"Jangan mendekatiku atau peluru akan bersarang pada dada kirimu."

Kwon menampakkan diri dari tangga. Ia melangkah mendekati kakakku. Ia mengeluarkan silet dari sakunya dan mendekatkannya ke pipi kiri kakakku yang masih tidak bercela.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Biarkanlah aku mengatakan sedikit kata-kata sebelum aku akan melepasnya."

Aura di sekitar kami semakin berat dan mencekam. Sepertinya ia sedang menguras otaknya untuk menemukan ide-ide liciknya.

"Aku yakin Jihoon belum tahu kalau kau sebenarnya adalah pembunuh bayaran, lebih tepatnya anak buahkuㅡ"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kakakku, membuat tubuh mungil kakakku terlihat semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"ㅡaku benar?"

Kwon menyeringai sejenak, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari kakakku.

"Aku nyaris saja memberimu dua opsi: Jihoon, atau uang. Tetapi aku mendadak teringat, Junhui dan Minghao belum memberiku kabar, itu artinya kau belum menyelesaikan misimu."

"Tentu saja belum karena kami membawa targetnya saat ini juga."

Kejutan lainnya. Junhui, Minghao, dan Wonwoo menampakkan diri begitu saja dari arah tangga. Junhui mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka melacak lokasi ponselku dan menyusulku.

"Kalian benar-benar cari mati, rupanya."

"Mereka tidak, aku iya."

Wonwoo melangkah mendekati Kwon dan kakakku. Kwon menodongkan pistol ke arahnya, tetapi Wonwoo nekat untuk mendekatinya.

"Diam di tempat atau aku akan melepaskan pelatuk pistol ini."

"Sayangnya, ancamanmu tidak mempan bagiku, Soonyoung. Aku tidak peduli bila aku akan meninggal detik ini juga di tanganmu."

Memikirkan cara lain, tangan kiri Kwon bergerak secepat kilat. Dalam sekejap, darah menetes dari pipi kiri kakakku. Luka baru, menghiasi pipi yang sebelumnya mulus. Tidak terima, aku mencercanya.

"Kau pikir kau sedang apa, hah? _Dasar bajingan_ , mati saja kau!"

Pistol yang tadi ditodongkan ke arah Wonwoo, sekarang telah berganti target menjadi diriku. Junhui menahanku agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang mencelakai diriku sendiri.

"Buatlah perhatiannya tertuju padamu, dan Minghao akan menembak pistolnya agar berada di luar jangkauannya. _You can do it._ "

Junhui membisikiku pelan. Ternyata dugaanku mengenai alasan Junhui menahanku salah. Minghao kembali memkirkan alternatif. Aku bahkan baru sadar Minghao tidak berada di belakangku. Ia sedikit menepi, di daerah yang kurang terkena cahaya lampu. Anak itu benar-benar penuh persiapan di setiap hal yang ia lakukan. Aku melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Junhui.

"Kau selalu saja menyusahkan hidupku. Apa yang pernah aku perbuat hingga kau mengusikku seperti ini, hah?"

Aku maju perlahan. Kwon semakin terdesak, ia kembali mendekatkan siletnya pada pipi kiri kakakku.

"Aku akan menembakmu bila kau memperkecil jarak di antara kita. Opsi lain, kakakmu akan kuberi _hiasan_ lagi."

Aku tetap memberanikan diri untuk maju. Ini mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan terakhirku mengutarakan pikiranku, dan kesempatan terakhir membuatnya menderita dengan rencana Minghao.

"Dari seluruh penduduk di muka bumi, mengapa harus aku? Mengapa harus aku, hah? Kelicikanmu juga membawa keluargaku satu-satunya kau ikut sertakan. Maumu apa, hah? Berharap sekali aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau, benar-benar seperti rubah."

Tepat ketika kalimatku berakhir, Minghao menarik pelatuknya. Peluru Minghao dan pistol Kwon bertumbukan, lenting sebagian. Bergerak ke arah yang sama dengan peluru Minghao, pistol Kwon terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh dari gedung bertingkat itu. Gerakan refleksnya membuat siletnya terjatuh ke lantai.

" _Fuck_!"

Tanpa disadari, aku berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Mau apa kau sekarang, _fox-like jerk_?"

Langsung saja kami berkontak fisik, secara kasar tentu saja. Junhui dan Minghao juga ikut membantuku. Sekedar informasi saja, Kwon juga mampu bela diri, ia tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Chan, kau bersama Wonwoo dan Jihoon saja. Junhui akan melawannya dan aku akan memikirkan strategi lain. Permainan otak itu perlu. Setidaknya bila aku tak bisa memikirkan strategi lain, aku akan _mengambil resiko_."

Tahu betul diriku dengan apa yang dimaksud Minghao _mengambil resiko_.

Secara cepat, aku pun berlari menuju kakakku. Wonwoo sudah melepas ikatan di tubuhnya. Wajahnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Pucat, banyak bekas luka di wajahnya, keringat dingin, bibir sedikit membiru dan bergetar.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

Tangannya menahanku. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ..."

Kalimat elipsis itu membuatku merasa bahwa ia masih takut menghadapi dunia luar. Kejadian hari ini pun mungkin akan mempengaruhi dirinya lagi, seperti pengalaman traumatis masa kecil mempengaruhi dirinya saat ini. Selain itu, aku juga tersadar akan sesuatu. Dari manakah biaya untuk perawatan rumah sakit?

Tiba-tiba suara tarikan pelatuk terdengar. Aku dan kakakku serta Wonwoo sigap mengalihkan pandangan kami menuju sumber suara.

"Aku dan Junhui sudah cukup baik untuk hanya menembak kakimu saja. Bersyukurlah untuk itu. Bila Chan yang menggunakan pistol ini, ia pasti akan menargetkan entah di otak atau dada kirimu. Tetapi, kau perlu mendapat konsekuensi. Aku akan menghubungi polisi."

Senyum kemenangan terpulas di wajah mereka, sembari memandang Kwon yang tengah terduduk di tanah dan mengaduh kesakitan. Aku tersenyum singkat, lalu kembali menghadap kakakku.

"Kau tak marah denganku? Mengenai fakta bahwa aku pembunuh bayaran."

Kakakku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya tadinya ..., tetapi semua sudah berlalu ..."

Suasana di antara kami menjadi canggung sesaat.

"Chan, berjanjilah ... kau akan selalu bersamaku."

Aku tersenyum. Ia tersenyum.

Kali ini, jari kelingking kami saling bertautan.

 _._

 _"Berjanjilah padaku. Mulai saat ini, kau akan terus bersamaku."_

"Janji."

* * *

*여우 같은 놈: Fox-like jerk.

Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga, haha. Kebosanan melanda jadinya ya,, begitu saja kepikiran buat fanfic. Maafkan kalau judul nggak nyambung sama isi soalnya aku bingung sendiri nentuin judulnya. Oh ya, kata-kata 'rubah' atau 'fox' tadi disebut-sebut. Buat yang (mungkin) gatau, rubah atau fox itu licik. Buat yang (mungkin) bingung juga kenapa waktu diculik Hoshi, Jihoon nggak nyolot, jawabannya adalah phobianya. Makanya dia keringet dingin terus, napas memburu sama ngomongnya ga lancar. Yang dulu kan dia blm phobia jadi ya berani aja nyolot meski takut sbnrnya. Maafkan kalo ada fakta-fakta yang salah juga, mungkin tentang phobianya? MAAFKAN ENDINGNYA KARENA AKU GATAU MAU BUAT GIMANA ㅠㅡㅠ. By the way, ada yang notice nggak kalau omongannya Jihoon waktu diculik pas masih kecil itu diadaptasi dari liriknya dia di Mixtape Vol.5 - Wally?

 _Lastly, please don't be a silent reader. Review is highly appreciated. Thanks!_


End file.
